Sex Therepist
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: kakashi has a problem. he's in love. but not with just anyone, his own student, Naruto Uzumaki! he needs help, and can only go to one place to get it! the question is, can he get it before he does something rash? kakanaru. yaoi LEMONZ!
1. Oh What A Night!

KAKANARU

*********

Three,

two,

one...

and, just as perdicted, the hand went up. sighing, i looked at the hyper blond and said, "yes, Naruto?" he smiled, his blond hair wildly flying about his head as it cocked to the side, blue eyes alight with curiosity. "kakashi sensei? Why do the guys have to ......" jeez. the kid just had to keep asking questions. even if he knew i wouldn't awnser them, he just had to keep coming up with new ones. stupid, sexy little fox brat, could fuck him without a second thougt- "Kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked, looking at me with concern, waving his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"ah, sorry naruto, must've zoned out." i said loftily, making sure i gave him an extra bright eye smile, which he gladly returned.

for a moment, the sun seemed to shine through the covered windows, eluminating naruto's golden hair, and giving him a halo. his smile was angelic, innocent, and i hated myself for the thoughts i had of him.

"alrighty naruto! we'll continue these studys tomorow, after school, same time." he groaned, grabbed his stuff and waved, a cute pouty look on his face as he walked out the door of my classroom. it was around four fifteen, and we had been going over the same subject topic for three days now. he just wasn't getting it! but its not as if i was complaning, i didn't mind seeing his happy smile, or his spiky blond hair, or even his sky blue eyes.

fuck. i really, really wanted him. i went back to my teachers desk, running my hand through my silver hair tiredly as i sat down and leaned back.

i closed my eyes, and there he was, sitting on the desk just in front of me, shirt open and slightly askew on those thin shoulders, a blush over his cheeks, legs parted. moaning. i groaned. opening my eyes and looking at that very same desk.

a very naruto-less desk.

damn it all to hell.

i closed my eyes again, still seeing that naruto, but this time he was crawling off the desk, leaning closer, so close his breath fanned against my masked face. "k-kakashi... sensei..." he moaned softly, and i could almost hear the words, could almost feel the breath on my face as my body heated. "ohh... shit." i moaned as i reached into my pants, fingers just barely brushing against my erect arousal. i saw my minds naruto, wrap his fist around my dick, and pump lightly, before releasing it from the folds of my jeans.

"g...god..." i moaned again, doing the things i saw in my dream to myself was the hotest thing i'd gotten in a long, long time.

my little naruto stradled my erection with his thighs, moaned my name, and slammed himself down on my cock. fisting myself harder, i pumped myself to an imaginary rythem, lifting my hips to pump into my tight hand. "oh... shit!" i grunted as i came, my juices spilling down onto my open pants. i leaned my head back, swollowing and riding down my high.

i hated me for the things i felt for the student. for my student, who was younger than me! but i couldn't help but feel the need to stroke myself every time he left the classroom after our study sessions. to come with his name on my lips, just never near enough to be yelled out.

damnit. looks like i'm hitting the bar tonight.

...

again.

**********************************

chapter 1: the bar

after my little episode in the classroom, i grabbed my stuff, not even bothering to clean up, no one was here anyway, and walked to my car, intending to go to a bar, maybe (if i was lucky) get laid, and go home. it had been what i had been doing lately, but the laid part stayed out, because i had never been able to go all the way through with it.

driving down the fimiliar roads, i stopped at the bar i had been going to recently. 'club crossroads'

catchy name.

i parked, got out, and whent into the damn place, showing my ID and getting a double scotch. after about fifteen minutes of not touching my scotch, and sulking aruond the bar, the barkeep seemed to finaly notice i was there. "love life killing you?" the barkeep wasn't exactly asking. he already knew obviously, and just wanted confirmation. i didn't see why he needed it, i had been coming here every day of the weekend for two months.

"you said it man." i said softly, taking a big swig from my glass, leaning hevily against the counter. "here. take this, he helped me get my current boy-friend." the barkeep said, handing me a black card with the words, 'Club Cain' on it in swirling silver script.

i arched a silver brow at him, but he just grinned alittle and told me how to make a reservation.

Sex Therepist, huh? well, it sounded interesting if nothing else.

****

it had been four days sence then. it had said to wait for a conformaiton email with a adress on it, but i was getting impatient, and was losing my trust in that barkeep fast, though i didn't have much trust in him in the first place. since then, i had masterbated after every lesson with naruto, i had had several wet dreams, and i really really needed him now.

Jeez, was i a pedo or what? i stood up from my computer, (its not like i was just waiting for the conformation email, ..) streatched, and walked over to my fridgerator.

beer.

must. have. beer.

i grabbed a bottle and walked over to my sterio, deciding it was time for some old fasioned tunes.

god save the neighbors.

i grabbed a random CD off my shelf, and looked it over. ha ha. Frankie Valli, 'Oh What A Night.'

a must.

i slipped it into the machine, and selected the track i wanted.

smiling under the mask as it started, i started singing to it, dancing around my small little living room.

_**'Oh, what a night.**_

_**Late December back in '63.**_

_**What a very special time for me,**_

_**'Cause I remember what a night.**_

_**Oh, what a night.**_

_**You know, I didn't even know her name,**_

_**But I was never gonna be the same.**_

_**What a lady. What a night.'**_

i spun around, grabbing my beer bottle and singing into it as the song progressed, thoughts on a cirtain blond haired blue eyed teen.

_**'Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked**_

_**In the room and I,**_

_**As I recall it ended much too soon.**_

_**Oh, what a night,**_

_**Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me.**_

_**She was everything I dreamed she'd be.**_

_**Sweet surrender, what a night!'**_

i leaned against the wall, sliding my back down a little, pumping my hips to the beat in a perocative way that made me laugh. launching myself away from the wall, i spun again and pointed at my stereo, singing into my beer bottle like no tomorrow.

_**'I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder**_

_**Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked**_

_**In the room and I,**_

_**As I recall it ended much too soon.**_

_**Oh, what a night.**_

_**Why'd it take so long to see the light?**_

_**Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right.**_

_**What a lady, what a night!'**_

smiling and doing a hip thrust toward my stereo again, i winked. singing loudly, but not so much off key, i sang the end of the song very dramaticly. so dramaticly that Gai himself would have beed suprised. i pumped my fist with the rythem, doing the 'Do Do's' like my life depended on it.

_**'I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder**_

_**Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)**_

_**Oh, what a night!**_

_**(Do, do, do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do.)' **_

i stopped in the famous elvis way, my finger pointing upward, my head down singing into my bottle, my feet spread and just acting like a total itdiot.

hey, it almost managed to get my mind off of my little blond fox.

i heard a knock coming from the window, and spun toward it, my fun already forgotten. i saw a silver bolt of hair stream across the glass as someone ran away.

great, now i'm a freak as well as a pervert and pedo.

perfect.

*******************************


	2. Enter Uzumaki Naruto!

_"Naruto...." I hissed as he gently nipped at my collarbone, smiling into my skin. "You like?" He asked, looking into my eyes, his blue ones dancing with malicious intent. "Oh hell yes." I ground out. Obviously he could feel my arousal, he __**was**__ sitting on it. As if reading my mind, he grinned and wiggled on top of me experamentaly, and chuckled evily when I moaned and gripped his hips to keep him there. "Hehe, Kakashi sensei, let me teach __**you**__, how good __**I**__ am." He then proceeded down my flushed and heated body, licking skin there, nipping a little here, just enough to get me moaning and panting under him. I groaned as his hot little tounge dipped into my belly button, swirling around before nipping the skin there._

_"Ohh, Kakashi. that looks painfull..." He said, chuckling softly as he ever so gently rubbed up my shaft. I arched into his touch, wanting more pressure, but he moved with me, keeping the touch as light as possible. "Maybe I could help you sensei..." He murmured against my thigh, his breath fanning across my dripping arousal. _

_"Gods, yes.. Naruto.." I moaned as his tounge licked the head, before swallowing my member whole, bobbing his head in an expert way. I arched, thrusting my hips up as I grabbed his head to keep it there, my own flying back from pure pleasure as his mouth worked over me. "Ahh...Shi..Shit...." I moaned, his tounge swathing my entire member in spit, and hollowing his cheeks with the force of his sucking, bobbing his head like he'd done this many, many times before._

_I gripped his head harder when he hummed, the vibrations traveling all the way down my cock, sending me into spasms. "Ahhhhh..." I moaned gasping and rocking my hips with the rythm his toung was playing on my cock. _

_My fingers tangled in blond locks, I pushed myself down his throat, grunting as his mouth clamped down on my erection, pushing me past the edge._

_"AhhhAhh...!" My head was thrown back by the force my orgasm took me at, and I arched into his mouth. He continued to work me, sucking gently on me as I filled his mouth, swallowing every bit of my gift to him. "Naaaarruuuutooooooo....!" I ground out his name finaly riding out the waves of my orgasm._

"Oh, God," I moaned as I woke up, rubbing my hand down my face as I realized just how wet my sheets were.

"Damnit." siging, I got out of bed and proceeded to clean up the sticky mess I had made, making sure to throw my dirty sheets into the washer. Why was it that in all my dreams, he was the naughty one? Ahh, who cares. It was one of the realist dreams I'd ever had. Not to mention one of the best.

After showering and cleaning up, I looked at my email one more time, just in case.

Ahh! Eurika! There was one message in the inbox, so I quickly clicked on it to see. Inside, it said only this;

**The Cain Club has excepted your request, Master Kakashi, and have specified directions on an attachment. We would like you to stop by tonight.**

**And by the way, Happy Birthday.**

I blinked. How had they...?

There was one thing for sure, this was gonna be interesting.

But right now I had other things to do. For one, getting to school.

***

_Naruto moaned as thin pale hands slid down his heated abdomen, the man above him chuckling as the teen arched into his ministrations. 'M-more…kashi sensei…' the small boy groaned when the man gripped his aching length. 'More, huh?' he said, his voice a husky whisper as he looked down at the teen below him, pumping the boy slowly. 'aaahhh…k.. Kakashi…' the boy groaned again, and Kakashi rewarded him by attaching his mouth to a straining nipple. 'Kakashi…!' the boy groaned gripping the silver hair in an attempt to keep the man there. _

_Kakashi pumped Naruto harder and faster, making Naruto moan and arch in pleasure. 'Kakashi… I'm going to, I'm going to…' Kakashi smiled, leaning up and looking his lover in the eye. 'Come for me, Naruto.' Naruto moaned, arching as pearly white strands of ejaculate coating his lovers hand as his orgasm took him._

Naruto grunted, waking up suddenly from his vivid dream. Sighing, he ran his hand down his sweaty face, feeling the sticky goo in his pajama bottoms. Naruto threw off the covers and headed toward his bathroom, shivering as his feet hit the cold floor.

Naruto took a quick shower, making sure to eat three cup ramens before he left. Getting onto his motorcycle, Naruto slipped on his helmet, slapping the visor down before taking off to school.

Today was gonna be a long, long day.

:break:

"Naruto? Hello? You with me?" Naruto jumped, looking back to his (hot) teacher. It was already after school, and he was at his tutoring session with Kakashi sensei.

"Naruto, come on, answer the question." Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his already messy silver locks, making him even sexier. Naruto blushed slightly, and rubbed his hand through his own hair, completely lost.

Kakashi sweatdroped. He seemed kind of hurried, like he really really wanted to get outta there. "Sensei, you okay?" Naruto asked softly, looking at him with curiosity hinting his blue eyes.

Kakashi eye smiled softly. "Sorry Naruto. I've been really, really busy. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to stop here today," he looked at his watch, "I have an apointment today, and can't be late." Naruto smiled and nodded understandingly. "Gotcha, Kakashi sensei! Have a good one!" He grabbed his stuff and launched himself out the door, just bearaly catching Kakashi's mumbled, "Hopefully."

Smiling, Naruto ran down to his motorcycle, knowing just where he needed to go.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey kid?" The bartender looked at naruto, his eyebrow raised. He was one of the coolest bartenders Naruto had met, and even let him drink some sake sometimes. "Sup old man." He replied with a not drunk/not sober smile. "You don't look to good kid. Whats up?" The white haired man stepped closer, leaning his elbows on the bar, his weird red eye tattoo's crinkling as he smiled kindly. _

_"Ahhh, you know, just love problems! Always is!" Naruto provided helpfully, swinging his hand around to emphasise his point. The guy smiled. "Kid, with you, its always been love problems. But you seem to forget every time to tell me about it." _

_Naruto snorted. Stupid perseptive old man. _

_"Yeah, well, its none of your business is it?" Naruto glared at him, but the man just cracked a smile. "Okay kid, Girl or Boy?" _

_What was this, Twenty Questions? Naruto shook his head and the bartender was about to give up when he said, "Boy." Jiraiya smiled. "Okay then. Your problems are solved." Naruto blinked. "What? Now that I know I'm queer my life will go on to be better?"_

_Jiriaya smiled, handing Naruto a black card with swirling silver script. 'Cain Club' it said, with instructions on how to get an audiance with the guy. "A sex Therepist? What the hell is this? A joke?" Naruto looked around for a camera, feeling slightly stupid._

_Jiriaya grunted and punched him upside the head. "Don't be an ass. He's a miracle worker, helped me get my Lover over there." Jiraiya pointed to a black haired man with creepy eyes near the back of the club._

_Naruto scoffed about to hand the card back when Jiraiya said, "What could it hurt to try?" Naruto hesitated, then grudgingly shoved the card into his pocket, thanking the old man for the drinks._

_"Sure thing Naruto, come back soon."_

_END Flashback:_

Naruto slapped the visor to his helmet down, and gunned the engine while he reached into his pocket for the directions that he had gotten from his e-mail that morning.

Time to see what exactlly a sex therepist was.

*****************************************

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**this chapter is short. *contemplates page***

***shrugs* **

**TTTHHAAANNKK YYOOUUSS to those who reviewed! it really really helped me, and i hope i'll get even more reviews this time! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! HOLY CRAP!**

**.**


	3. The Single Most Satisfying Thing

Parking just outside where the shop was supposed to be, Naruto looked around for the stairs that were supposed to be some where around there.

"HA!" Naruto raced down the flight of stairs he saw led to the Club, making sure he was in the right building. Finally seeing a door at the end of the hallway, Naruto reached out and turned the doorknob, stepping into a nicely furnished room. Taking a look around, he shut the door behind him, kicking off his shoes.

Just ahead, there was a L shaped bar, three stools, and a living area whith four to five love seats. Behind the bar, was a tall man with shiny black hair falling over one eye, an upside down cross pendant hung from his left ear, and a matching neclace around a gently sloping neck. He was pretty handsome, all in all, even in the bartender's uniform.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" Naruto smiled and nodded his head, a little at a loss for words. The bartender motioned for Naruto to take a seat, and Naruto gladly oblidged.

"So, I understand that you are in love with a teacher from your school?" he asked, quietly sliding a small cup of sake toward him. Naruto nodded, taking the cup gratefully and slowly taking a sip. "Yeah, he's my Japanese History teacher. He's also fucking hot." The man behind the counter smiled. This boy was more open then half of the other people he had helped put together. "Come with me." he said, motioning for Naruto to follow him as he passed the blond teen, and led him down a seperate hallway to a bedroom. Naruto blushed asking himself, _'what is the bed for?' _ Cain stepped aside and motioned for Naruto to enter the room.

"Um, what am I suposed to do?" Naruto asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want you to sit on the bed, and imerse yourself in thoughts of your loved one."

Naruto blinked, cocking his head to the side. "You mean you want me to masturbate?"

Cain smiled, slightly taken aback at the blondes blunt question. "If you want to. This room is for your enjoyment, so please use it well." Cain then turned around, shut the door with a soft click, and walked away.

Naruto stood there for a moment, then flopped himself onto the bed with a soft thump. He grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into the soft confines, thinking over why exactly he had come here.

Suddenly he stopped, and took a big wiff of the pillow he was currently cuddling.

Vanilla.... sugar.... cinnimon.... It smelled like Kakashi sensei.

He inhaled sharply again as images of three things combining made a part of his body harden, so he did a small equation in his head.

Kakashi+bed+Naruto= sex.

Naruto shuddered as thoughts of Kakashi taking him in every position possible heated him up from the inside, making him gasp faintly as he felt hands on his sides, slowly sliding down. Turning around quickly, Naruto looked around, but didn't see anything.

Yet the invisible hands still roamed, over his chest, his legs, his arms, heating up every part of him they touched. He was burning from the inside out, he tingled and burned where the hands touched, and he murmered the name he wanted to hear. "Kakashi..." He gasped softly again as the tingling and burning, changed, roaring into a raging inferno that made him clench his legs together, folding them to his chest in an attempt to rid himself of his erection.

"Aaaahhhhh..." He moaned releasing the pillow, in favor of unbuttoning his school uniform, trying to release the presure and heat inside him.

It wasn't enough. He groaned, the hands growing more bold, were tracing down his stomach, to his groin.

Naruto hissed as one of them seemed to try to undo his pants, and he gave in, moaning his teachers name as he slipped his pants off of himself. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, burrying his face in the pillow to stifle his moans. He slowly and softly touched himself, the heat growing inside him, pushing him, he could berely think anymore.

***

Kakashi walked down the street, glancing everyonce in a while at the paper of directions in his hand. He stopped as he was about to pass an orange motorcycle, taking a long look at it, all he could figure out about it was that he had seen it before.

How can you forget a black and orange motorcycle? (you can't, its too cool.)

Shaking his head, he began to walk again, but stopped. he had just berely seen them while shaking his head, but they were there. A set of stairs leading downwards, no sign, yet obviously well used. He started down them and eventually reached a door, reaching out and opening it with a cautious hand. Looking around, he walked into the club and was startled to see only one man. he had shiny black hair, a reverse crusifix hanging from his ear, and a matching neclace.

"Welcome, guest." The man said formally, waving him into the room.

Kakashi nodded, stepping fully into the room, closing the door behind him. Nice cozy little place, only a few peices of furnature and a bar. Not a bad color scheme though, and it all fit.

The man waved at Kakashi to follow him, and led the way down a seperate hallway, and down to a door. "You came just in time, your companion is already here." Kakashi blinked, still following the bartender as he asked his question. "Companion, sir, I don't have one." The bartender smirked, and opened the door silently.

Just as he did so, moans filled the small hallway, and he saw a writhing blond figure on the bed in the middle of the room, face burried in a pillow, but still able to make so much noise. The figures long legs strained against the bed, as if trying to push it out from under him as he shivered and moaned, gripping his shirt and covering himself as if he knew they were waching.

Kakashi's blood heated as he realized who this blond beauty was.

"N-Naruto?" He gasped softly, shocked the blond was here, and even more so when he heard the blond moan his name and arch his hips into an invisible touch.

The bartender smiled, nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. "Look well Master Kakashi. He has made himself moan by just thinking of you." Kakashi nodded silently, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You see, when people love someone, that someone is the only one who can give them anytype of satisfaction. I have learned to overcome that." Kakashi forced his eye's away from the writhing blonde, and stole a look at the bartender, nearly stepping back in shock at what he saw.

A mirror image of himself stood there, slowly unbuttoning his uniform as if he had every right in the world to wear Kakashi's own face.

"I will now instruct him on how to love another." the bartender began to walk toward the writhing blond, but stopped when Kakashi grabbed his arm. "No. I want to... I... I will..." he said softly, pulling the man back while moving forward, slipping off his shoes, trying to make the bartender with his face back down. The second Kakashi only smiled, and waved toward the bed as he turned, and walked out the door without another word, shutting it with a bearly audiable 'click'.

Kakashi slowly turned, and bent over the blond, his weight making the bed bend toward him, alerting the blond to his presence. Naruto's head shot up and looked at Kakashi with lust filled eyes, a small line of spit had worked itself down his chin, and his blond hair was in complete dissaray.

In one word, he was perfect, and in a sentance, he was all Kakashi's. "Naruto..." Kakashi said softly, reverantly, and Naruto shivered. Running his hands up and down naruto's sides, he realized that the blond wasn't just hot, he was on fire, and he could tell that the blond needed release.

Kakashi gently reached up, pulling his mask down over his face, eyeing Naruto warily as he did so. Would he be disgusted with the scar that ran down his eye? Would he be turned off?

His fears were for naught when the boy reached up with trembling fingers, slowly tracing down the scar, tingles flying from where his finger touched and Kakashi gladly leaned into the motion. His eyes partly shut, Kakashi was all to happy to trace down the small boys defined chest, making him moan. Suddenly, Naruto arched up, and in one precice movement, his tounge traced the scar. Kakashi groaned as the wet apendage slowly licked all the way up the mark. Naruto stopped and looked in his sensei's arroused eyes, not sure what to do next. Kakashi decided for him, running his hand up Naruto's thigh, just below the blond's aching arousal.

Naruto gasped, knowing somehow that this hand was real. The touch so defined, so much more concentrated, "Haa, Kakashi..." he didn't know what to do, he had never had sex before, and just the thought of having sex with his teacher was absolutely mind blowing. He arched off the bed again, the hands that belonged to his sensei and those that didn't, all moved to his legs, spreading them, carressing them.

Kakashi couldn't think anymore, so his body moved for him, sliding hands down Naruto's sides, lifting his legs, watching as the boy moaned in bliss. Leaning down, Kakashi kissed the boy soundly, soft lips making contact with his own. He traced them with his tounge, demanding entrance, and it opened slowly, hesitantly. Heated breath fanned over Kakashi's face as he angled his head for deeper contact, slipping his tounge into the small moist cavern of Naruto's mouth. Kakashi gently prodded Naruto's tounge into action, letting it twine with his as his hands gently pried the boys legs apart, setting them on either side of his waist.

Naruto's hand tangled in Kakashi's hair, the other traveling down his chest, and under the sweater he was wearing to trace up his back. Kakashi broke the kiss, instead leaving a small trail of kisses down naruto's jawline, and down to his neck to gently suck at the area. "Kakashiiii...." Naruto arched as two fingers traced the crease between two delicious tan globes, seeking entrance. "Seeensseeiii..." Naruto panted as two fingers slid passed the ring of muscle protecting his entrance, siccoring and pushing farther and farther into him. "Gah!" Naruto's head was thrown back as the fingers brushed against something deep inside him. "Hmmm, Naruto, did you happen to play with your self when I wasn't here?" He pressed his fingers deeper against Naruto's prostate rubbing his fingers in small circles on the sensitive lump. "Haaa, nnnooo....Aahh!" Naruto's hips thrust back against Kakashi's hand, trying to produce more friction as his legs opened wider. Kakashi looked down on the flushed and heated blonde, watching as Naruto writhed beneath him. "Ahhh, hhaa," Naruto moaned, and Kakashi's arousal became so hard it hurt.

He needed the blonde. His dick wanted some of the action his fingers were getting.

As he was getting impatiant, Kakashi's shirt was discarded, along with the other clothes that they wore, and they were soon naked and tangling in eachother. Small pants and moans filled the small room as Kakashi pushed his erection in line with Naruto's entrance, kissing the boy freverently on the lips as his cock pushed past the first ring of muscle with a small pop.

"Aaaaahhhh.....!" Naruto's face scrunched with pain as Kakashi's head pressed inside him. No fingers would have helped prepare Naruto for Kakashi's shere size.

"GAAH!" He threw his head back as Kakashi rocked forward with a grunt, pushing half of his girth inside the boy, cussing as Naruto's walls clenched against him. Kakashi was losing his mind, with the tight heat around his cock, and knowing that Naruto hadn't adjusted yet, he was battling the urges to pound inside the boy. Moaning, Naruto gripped Kakashi's ass in a vice grip, trying to push the teacher in further into his insuferable heat. "Mmmmmoooorrrreeee...." grunting, Naruto arched up, pushing more of his lover's cock inside him. Grunting, Kakashi slid himself all the way inside the blonde, huffing as he waited for Naruto to adjust to his size.

"..Haa...Haaa..Ka...Shi..." Naruto wiggled slightly, making Kakashi hiss. Naruto looked at his sensei above him, leaning over him as he waited for Naruto's say-so. Kakashi's silver hair slicked with sweat, his body sticking to his, hands gently gripping Naruto's hips as his thumbs massaged the skin beneath them. "Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Sensei... You..." Naruto wiggled again and watched as his sensei closed his eyes, taking deep breaths hands gripping his hips harder. Naruto concentrated, closing his eyes, he wiggled again. He gasped, the heat inside him, his _sensei's heat, _pulsed. Right there, his sensei, he could feel the man! He hadn't known that you could feel your partner! On accident, his mucles clenched, and he gasped again, hearing his sensei do the same. Naruto's eyes snapped open, and met the eyes of his sensei above him, a lust filled and hot glance that told him his sensei was more than ready.

Naruto nodded once, and thats all his sensei needed. Rocking back, Kakashi slid himself out of Naruto's tight heat, then slowly pressed himself back in, lifting Naruto's hips just enough to aim his thrust in the direction of Naruto's prostate. He was rewarded by Naruto's pants and moans, and a slight clench from his tight souroundings. "Haa, sshit.. Naruto!" He pulled out and thrust in again, harder as Naruto lifted his hips and ground himself back into the thrust, moaning and scratching at Kakashi's back. "Pleaaaasseee....!!" Naruto ground himself into Kakashi's erection, nearly screaming in frustration.

Kakashi grunted knowing he wouldn't thrust hard enough for the both of them. "Naruto, haa, you gotta hold on, huff, okay?" Naruto nodded, eye's almost closed in bliss were blown open when in one fluid movement, Kakashi turned them both over.

Naruto groaned as the movement caused Kakashi's erection to brush against his prostate, and grind him further inside the writhing blonde. Naruto's legs spread out as he rode Kakashi's aching arousal, gripping Kakashi's sides for support. "Thaats it... Naruto... keep doing that...AAuuggg,... make it feel good..." Kakashi took hold of Naruto's hips and pulled him down on his dick,deep into the pulsing tight heat of the boys ass.

Naruto leaned forward, huffing as Kakashi finally entered him all the way, pushing every inch inside the twitching insides of the blonde's body, making the bed creak in effort.

"Aaahhh, Kakashi...." Naruto moaned, his face inches above Kakashi's own. "I...can feel...you inside me..." the blonde huffed out, making Kakashi grunt and grab Naruto's blond locks in one hand as he pushed his mouth against the boy's, lips locked harshly as Kakashi's tongue pushed inside Naruto's willing mouth, spurring Naruto's tongue into action. "Mmmm.." Naruto moaned into the kiss, Kakashi swallowing the noise as his hands coasted down Naruto's body, lifting the boys lithe body off him, then plunging him back down again. "Ammmaahhh...!!" Naruto came up for air, deep blush painting his lips and upper torso as their sweat slicked skin collided again, slapping as Kakashi grunted out a curse.

The bed moved, and Kakashi's head poked over Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi growled. "What're you doing?" he ground out, taking a posesive hold on Naruto's hips. Naruto looked at them both, confused, before he groned, leaning forward, hands scratching Kakashi's sides. Suddenly, Kakashi (the real one) felt it as well. A finger ran its way around the base of his cock, before sliding its way inside the blond along with it.

"AAAHHH!" Naruto groaned, clenching around them both as his inner walls streatched. The fake Kakashi bit at Naruto's ear, breathily speaking out several words that would have chilled the real Kakashi, had he not been on the threshold of pleasure as that finger massaged both his dick as well as naruto.

"Relax, it won't hurt nearly as much if you do."

Naruto gasped as the finger was withdrawn, Kakashi trying to reclaim his breath as well when something much bigger than a dick was pressed against Naruto's already filled entrance. Grunting softly, the fake Kakashi bit and licked Naruto's neck as his cock also pressed inside the boy.

"Shhiiiiii... Aaaahh... itai......" Naruto's head leaned forward as the second cock settled inside him, along-side Kakashi's prone member. "You... Bastard! If you hurt, huff, him....Arg...!" Naruto panted, lust clouding his gaze as the Kakashi behind him pulled him closer, sliding himself against Kakashi's cock and deeper inside the boy.

The real Kakashi sat up, meeting the fake Kakashi's eyes, they both gripped Naruto's hips, picking him up then gently pushing him back down, onto both of the dicks below him. "Aaaaaahhhh! Goooddddddd!" Naruto arched, gripping the hair of the Kakashi behind him as he pulled the one in front of him closer.

"Sooo.... Fullllll..." Naruto moaned, feeling his walls streatch to almost painfull perportions as he was once again filled by two hot members, pulsing and filling him compleatly. Grinding down on the both of them, he arched up, his inner walls clenching slightly as precum oozed its way down his inner thigh. Naruto pulled the Kakashi in front of him in for a passionate kiss as the one behind him bit and sucked the junction of his neck and shoulder, his tongue battling his sensei's as he was pushed down on them again and again, moaning as he felt their precum lubericate their passage.

"Kakashii... I can't.. I can't hold on..." Naruto moaned, grinding himself deeper onto the dicks, feeling his inner muscles streatch, two dicks filling him, his sensei fucking him right then, his eye's opened and he met his sense's eyes' as pleasure filled them both, Kakashi pulling him as close as humanly possible as they came. Naruto arching into the pleasure, eyes closing as white lights flashed behind his eyelids, his breath hitching as the fuzzy feeling overtook him, pooling in his dick before spilling over. "Aaa....!" he could only feel his sensei, only he and _his _Kakashi existed.

Kakashi's dick expanded, his balls drawing close as his dick jerked, ejaculating, pushing his cum deep into the boy on top of him, Naruto's walls clenching almost painfully around him as his orgasm took him, Kakashi felt himself be pulled away, not able to think as he was overwelmed by pure pleasure, clutching Naruto close to him, groaning Naruto's name as he came harder than he ever had before. It was the most single satisfying thing he had ever felt.

Cain grinned, his own face on again, he withdrew out of the boy just before they had come, and softly padded from the room as they clutched eachother close.

***

Naruto blushed again as he and I made our way out of Cain's, his face the cutest thing in the world as he looked at the stairs in horror, still hurting from two people filling him, I guess. Well, it **was** his first time.

A small 'ouch' brought me out of my repreive when we tried to climb said stairs. Poor boy, he's really in pain.

I sympathized.

Or tried to, I had never been uke before. All I knew about it was that it hurt.

Badly, obviously.

Naruto winced as he took another step, my little trooper, he was trying not to limp. I smiled under my mask, he was still the hottest thing in the world. His blond hair even more a mess then usual from a mind-blowing orgasm, his blue eyes still alight with pleasure, and a blush still plastered on his cheeks. He grunted and looked back at me, his blush deepening as he put his hands on his hips. He was nearly as tall as me now that he was on the second step. Still had to look down at him though.

Hehe, shorty.

"You gonna stare at me all day with that perverted gleam in your eye, or you gonna help the poor crippled boy up the stairs?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing as mine grew wide.

"Whatever! I don't have a perverded gleam!" Do I? I shook my head as I gently gripped his hips, helping him up the stairs as we bickered about the gleams I unknowingly let show in my eye. It would seem that I have several in class, during a test, or if i'm going to give one. Jeez, I need to rein in my emotion.

I looked down at the blond I held in my arms, still helping him up the blasted stairs, and thought, Maybe it wouldn't be soo bad to show some emotion. At least out of the classroom.

As we (finally) got up the stairs, I was about to set off when something dark and shiny came rocketing at my head. Catching it at the speed of light, (AKA, before it hit my head,) I looked at the motorcycle helmet Naruto had thrown at me, then back at him.

He was smiling, and had already stradled the orange and black bike. He patted the passenger seat, the seat behind him, and gave me a cheerfull smile.

"Don't worry Kakashi...Sensei... I won't crash us!" I rolled my eye, slipping the helmet over my anti-gravity hair as I straddled the bike behind him.

My little bike riding angel.

Well, he wasn't so much of an angel when he got started. More of a bike riding demon from HELL. I gripped his waist harder as we zipped through traffic, me directing him to my house as I closed my eyes.

God, its me, Kakashi. If you are there, please, please let us, notrunaredlightorgethitbyabigrigtruckorgethurtbecauseofnaruto'sclumsynessorevengetstruckbylightningorgethitbyaplane. I took an unneeded breath. Just please, PLEASE let nothing happen with Naruto's reckless driving! Not after I finally get laid by the object of my dreams!

My eye's snapped open as Naruto slowed the bike down, and I nearly jumped off the bike onto my front yard.

OH MY GOD! I"M ALIVE!

Of course, being the gentleman I am, I just nodded toward the heavens, thanking the almighty before I turned around and faced my beloved, taking off the damnable helmet as I did so. I handed it back to him and he stood up, grabbed it, and stuffed it into a saddlebag before turning back to me.

Too bad. I had been enjoying the view.

He took off his helmet, hooking it under one arm as his toe scuffed the concrete below him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomo-mmhhfph!" I pulled his face up to mine and had kissed him deeply before thinking, my hands encircling his waist as my mouth ravaged his, his free hand tangling in my hair.

He tasted good. Like honey, and sugar. I could already feel myself getting hard again, so I gently pulled back, nipping his ear before turning away and marching up my front yard calling out without looking, "See you tomorrow, Naruto." I looked behind me before I closed my door, watching as he pulled on his helmet, covering a huge blush, and rode away on that sexy black and orange bike of his.

Touching my lip softly, I smiled.

He tasted better than I ever thought he would.

He was louder too.

*******************

**OKIE DOKIE PEOPLE! sorry this chapter took so long. my mom took the internet away, *shakes fist at hevens* but its ok! i posted this, didn't I?! YEAH! *ahem* back on subject...**

**okay, word of warning, my sex senes aren't the best out there, and this one sucked... in my opinion... T-T**

**SOOOOO~ this chapter was also excruciatingly long.**

**Soo~ at the begining of this fanfic, i actually thought about making this only three chapters long, and actually this would be a good ending. but i also have ideas for other lemonz (YAY!) and other chapters in this particular fanfic. if you guys want, i can continue it, and write all those really nice ideas i had for a lemonz, but if not, thats okay, i'll just finish off my other fanfic, and prob start a new fanfic.**

**WHEW! *sigh***

**lots to say! anyway, you know the drill, **

**COMMENT OR DIE! **

**lolz, please comment!**


End file.
